An organic light emitting display (OLED) gets extensive attention due to various advantages such as self-luminescence, high contrast, low power consumption, extremely high reaction speed and the like, and is regarded as the development direction of a next generation of display technology.
FIG. 1A is a schematic top view illustrating the OLED in the existing art. FIG. 1B is a schematic cross sectional view along line A-A′ in FIG. 1A. Referring to FIG. 1A and FIG. 1B, the display includes an array substrate 100, an anode layer (not shown), an organic functional layer 200, a cathode layer 300, a thin film encapsulation layer 400 and a touch electrode layer 500. The cathode layer 300 is electrically connected with metal wires in the array substrate 100 via through holes 700. The touch electrode layer 500 is electrically connected with the metal wires in the array substrate 100 via through holes 600. To avoid damaging the thin film encapsulation layer 400, the through holes 600 through which the touch electrode layer 500 is electrically connected need to be formed outside the thin film encapsulation layer 400. As shown in the figure, the through holes 600 are arranged at both sides of the thin film encapsulation layer 400. Accordingly, a large frame is occupied so that the frame of the OLED is large.